saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Petr
This page refers to the Sauhpeesian God. For the Knight of the Round, click here. 'Petr '''is a major divine figure present in many Sauhpeesian settings and legends. In Denism, he is either a saint or disciple of the god Daniss, with the appellation of "''Blood-cloaked Swordsaint", held in highest regard. He is considered the left hand of Daniss, and is the Divinity who rules over the Western Direction, representing Water and the Hidden Terrors of Night. As a god of the ancient, polytheistic Sauhpeesian religion, he is worshiped as the god of predators, hunting, scouts, cunning, the dark of night, and trickery. His legends and stories feature primarily in The Coalescence of the Broken World, Burning Oriental Immortals Tale (燒東方仙物語) and The Oral Traditions of the Gulbarretor. The Predator caste of Gulbarretor are said to have been founded by Petr, and some of its historical leaders claim descent from his bloodline. Names Petr's commonly known name seems to have been derived off the common western name Peter, meaning 'stone'. In the orient he goes by the name of Xiaopengyou / Ko Hōyū (小朋友 child / little friend). It is a name he gave himself while traveling the burning orient. Among the Denists, he has the appellation of "Blood-cloaked Swordsaint". The oriental worshipers of Daniss translate this as Xuèfù jiànshèng / chifū kensei ''(血覆剣聖). This title is also used in Burning Oriental Immortal Tale. On top of this, he is also known as the Bodyguard of Daniss. He is usually regarded in a similar light with Josh Faust's own title as "Dragonfang Gunsaint". Petr has several other titles. In the Philippines, he is known as ''Panginoong Matulis (Sharp Lord). "Lord of All Predators" in western countries. In regions with germanic influence, he is called Blutrotenmantel (Blood Red Coat). Appearance Petr's appearance varies from account to account, possibly due to his power over illusions. However, his most popular depiction is of a small, nondescript asian man wearing a magical red cloak with a hood whose shadow covers his eyes. This magical red cloak is called "Blood-clad" (In the orient : 血覆 Xuèfù / chifū) by various authors, it is from this cloak that his most popular title was derived. It has the power to him to turn invisible at will and change his appearance using illusory magic. As a god of predators and the hunt, Petr is commonly depicted with a variety of weapons. However, the most common weapon given to him is the strange Blade of Woa (In the orient : 覆刃 Furen / Ooha - Covered Edge). Many artists have tried to depict this weapon, but cannot agree as to what its actual features are. The Blade of Woa is said to lack the form of a weapon, a powerful enchantment that fools all enemies into a false sense of security. For this reason, it has been depicted as a tree branch, a folding umbrella, a rolled up scroll, or a sword of light. Alongside that signature weapon, his other legendary weapons may be depicted : Golden War Ax (金戰斧), Ancient Law-breaker (古破法), and the Nine-headed Poison Knives (九頭毒刀).